Rising Water
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: Soren has a dream, but he doesn't know if its his star sight. Can he and Pelli find the cause or will his dream become reality?


**This is my first real Ga'hoole one-shot ever, so don't judge.  
Just kidding, I enjoy constructive criticism. I also love reviews! Don't feel scarred to review as a guest.**  
 **This is an idea just for kicks... my real Soren and Pelli story will be an ETA of about four months.**  
 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **~ _Rising Water_**

Soren blinked his eyes open to find his hollow empty, not even his beautiful mate Pellimore was next to him. He looked around, _It's raining... so no one should be out and about... especially at this hour._ He opened the that lead into a tangle of branches that formed the crown of the Great Tree. Some water dripped on his heart-shaped face as he scanned the branches for movement. They we soaked far to much than what was raining and if so Pelli wouldn't have left the hollow after a storm that nearly killed her last year.

"Hello!" Soren called at the silent tree. There was no answer, he waited. Still no answer. Then there was a faint call...

 _"Help, someone help!"_ Soren turned his head in the direction it came form.

"Who is this?!" He asked against a rumble, only this wasn't the rumble of thunder. He looked at the sea and he wouldn't believe his eyes...

The bay was overflowing with the bodies of owls, then he heard the cry again.

 _"Someone help, its HURTS!"_ This time he knew it was a female. He flew down and watched as the owls floated lifelessly in the bay. The rumble grew louder and the water started to move away from the shore.

 _"Don't worry Pelli! I'm coming!"_ When he heard the name of his beloved mate, his blood ran cold. Soren flew down to the wrecked shore. He walked to a boulder where the cries of pain were coming from.

"Pelli I'm here!" He yelled as he turned the corner to see his love pinned by a smaller rock against the boulder.

 _"No use trying to save me Gwenore."_ She said as a owl flew above her.

 _"I must Queen Pelli!"_ He said. Soren watched _Can they not hear me?_ He thought.

 _"Gwenore, its coming again... get to safety..."_ Pelli called up. Soren looked at the bay. There was a huge wall of water, or wave, coming towards them glittering like a ice sword ready to kill.

"I'm gonna get you outta here!" Soren yelled and began to pull on the rock pinning his mate to a intimate watery death.

 _"Good-bye... world..."_ She said and leaned her head back against the cold mossy boulder, she was ready for the world to go black and all feeling vanish.

"What?" Soren said in defeat and turned around the see the massive wave curling... he let go too...

...

Soren jolted awake. He was lying in a nest. His beloved Pelli was cleaning their glorious royal hollow up. She was unharmed and it wasn't raining, no bodies filled the bay.

"Oh, your awake. I was beginning to worry Soren." She said and put a wing on his shoulder as Soren got up. He walked to the other side of the hollow.

"It was a daymare Pelli... a bad one too..." Soren informed as he got a glass of water.

"Really? What happened?" She asked and put a wing around him.

"A massive wave hit... and you were pinned by a boulder and... I-I couldn't sa-save you..." He faltered his speech at the memory. Pelli looked into his obsidian eyes and put a talon under his beak.

"Soren, even if I did die... I know you will always try to save me... even if its a lost cause." His counterpart said. Soren looked up

"Thanks, my love." He said as she nuzzled her beautiful face into his chest.

"No, may we go get breakfast? You should know I wouldn't have gone without you." The queen said as she looked at the gathering activities on the shore.

"Yes, dear after all, it is Nimsy Night." He said and followed his mate out to the dinning hall. As he and his spouse landed in the dinning hall they found a table nearest to the exit.

"I do wonder where our off-spring are on this night of celebration." Pelli said as she looked at the tables.

"The same thought was crossing my mind as well Pelli." Soren replied. Just as a nest-maid snake asked the monarchs what they would like to eat, Twilight appeared.

"So the lovebirds decide to show their faces!" He said as it was late for an owl just to be getting up.

"We were in our hollow." Pelli said as she received some tea in a nice clay cup.

"Sure you weren't having a little extra _alone time_ together before the holiday?" Twilight joked in a good humor way as he sat down.

"No.. I was sleeping." Soren said as Twilight laughed. Then a young Tyto flew up, her face resembling Pelli's.

"Mum, what does he mean by 'alone time'?" The owl said. Pelli swiveled her head.

"Nothing, Bell." She said to her daughter. A Snowy Owl rushed up. His eyes wide ad his feathers sleek.

"King Soren! Somethings happened at the bay!" He said. Soren looked at the Snowy

"What?" He said

"I think... a flood of sorts." The snowy replied. Soren's eyes flew wide.

"Take us there admittedly." He said as they flew away too the shore.

"Here sir." The snowy said Soren looked at the bay. Water was about two leagues higher than usual.

"How did this happen? Our you sure it wasn't high tide." Soren questioned. He hoped to Gluax it was high tide, but the cold pang of fear in his gizzard suggested otherwise.

"We're positive Soren. i saw the wave right as it hit. Small one but to big to be on a clear night." Outlissa said as she walked up to the king.

"Oh no... this isn't... this can't..." Soren stuttered. His mind raced with thoughts, _Was it really a daymare? Or was it my starsight..._

"You have a beak use it." Outlissa said in her normal way.

"I had a dream like this! Only much bigger." He said looking at the gathering celebration above as Nimsy Night took-off.

"I could call you clairvoyant, Soren. With all your visions." Outlissa said as she looked at his scared face.

"Outlissa, get your best owls and try to find the cause of this... occurrence." Soren ordered.

"Yes Soren, But may I ask that if the water ever does rise to the point of the crown of the tree. I suggest we move the seed to the Middle Kingdoms." She said. Soren looked at her with a relived expression.

"That is a great idea. Now gather your tools and equipment." Soren said as he took of back to where beloved mate was.

"Hi Da!" Bell said as Soren flew back to the table.

"Hello, my little Bell." Sore said as he sat down nest to an eating Pell.

"I was waiting for you to come back Da, so I could ask you... may I start courting?" She asked. Pelli swallowed wrong Soren flinched.

"Bell... I think you should talk to your mother since I'm a male... she will know about your hormones better than me. But no, you know I was a lot older when I started to court with your mum." He said. Bell looked saddened.

"Your Da is right... talk to me... and no you may not start courting." Pelli agreed. Then a smile formed on her beak. "Bell the boy's never like it when you say, 'its so cute and tiny.' Well at least your Da didn't." She laughed at her own joke. Soren laughed a little and gave her a nudge.

"Oh... okay. But what do you mean by 'tiny'?" Bell said in defeat. Soren turned around.

"Nothing dear, now hurry along too your sister." He said.

"Bye, Bell!" They called as she flew away.

"Oh well. Time to celebrate love." Soren said as he wrapped a wing around her.

"Okay, I'll get ready." She replied and flew off.

...

Seven moons had passed and Outlissa's group had not found a answer to Soren's fear only a prediction based on he fact that almost ever other day the wave came and it grew bigger by inches or feet. It was random. Soren and Pelli perched on a branch as their second daughter, Blythe, was singing the entry to the Harvest Festival.

"It's been forever since they left our hollow... and I miss the company." Pelli said. Soren wrapped a wing around her beautiful torso.

"I get what your saying." He said as he took another sip of milkberry wine. As their daughter finished singing the gathered crowed cheered as the festival was kicked off. Then Outlissa flew up, not looking happy at all.

"Soren... my team has predicted that a huge wave... will come some time from tonight to founders night. Based on the data." She said. Soren looked at the bay his gizzard trembling with fear.

"How bad will it be?" He asked not wanting to hear this answer.

"Like a watery hell." Outlissa informed. Soren turned to Pelli,

"We need to get everyone off the shore,, okay." Soren said to Pelli and Outlissa.

"Okay-" She was cut off by a shaking. The whole tree shook and gasp of shook rang out from below. Pelli nearly fell of her perch, but Soren caught her. The lanterns fell down as the shaking stopped.

"Get every owl to the crown now!" Soren yelled. He looked at all the owls, staring at him as of he had nine heads.

"You heard him! Go now!' Outlissa and Pelli said. The owl then ran and flew to the crown.

"Pelli, I'm going to the shore to get the others to safety as well." He said putting a wing around her shoulder.

"No, Soren your not going alone." She said holding onto his wing. He looked into her eyes.

"No, you can not come! That is an order!" He yelled. Pelli let go of his wing

"As queen of Ga'Hole, I'm responsible for the safety of these owls, so I'm coming." She said and flew down. Soren fallowed.

"Everyone, fly! Fly to the crown!" Pelli yelled above a growing roar.

"That's an order!" Soren yelled too. The owls began to fly away.

"Help! Help!" A voice called. Pelli flew over to the call.

"I'm here!" She said to the owl who had pulled a wing. Soren rushed over and helped her put the owls' wing back in place.

"Okay, now go!" Soren said. As the owl flew away.

"I love you Soren..." Pelli said. HE turned around to see a massive wave, like in his dream.

"Good-bye Pellimore... 'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together on this earth." Soren said as the ground shook. She smiled as a tear flowed down her face.

"We won't be gone for long..." She said and they embraced each other as the wave curled on then. Soren kissed his love for one last time. as the water poured over him. His and Pelli's world no longer existed as the world faded to black as the void invited the lovers to eternal sleep...

 **So my little owls, how did you like my first Ga'Hoole story? Was it good? Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts Plus don't forget; Some dreams aren't always just dreams...  
~ Hyrum Zephyr**


End file.
